


Fearless

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Mac is forced to watch as Jack walks head first into danger. (based on the prompt "I am not losing you again.")
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> thanks rai-knightshade for the prompt!!! Loving bringing that angst to the table ;)

“I’m going in.” 

It isn’t just a statement, some bold, prideful declaration of “don’t worry y’all, I got this!” 

It’s an order, to everyone, to stay back, because Jack Dalton was going to go in, and nobody was going to stop him.

But not for lack of trying.

“Jack, no!” Mac shouts, reaching out a hand that impacts the display screen instead of the actual contents of the video feed that he’s watching. He wishes he could touch Jack’s shoulder, bogged down with of two guns in each hand, thick tac gear protecting his chest. He wants nothing more than to take the weight off of him entirely. 

His eyes are locked onto the security camera, even through the static and distortion, Mac can see the darkness that swirls deep within them. 

“I have to, Mac. You know you would do the same. Hell, you even tried with Murdoc.”

“No, I didn’t, because you stopped me. Just like I’m stopping _you_. Turn around, walk away. Please, just…come home.” 

Jack shakes his head, turns away from view of the camera. For Jack’s sake, he pretends not to hear the sniffle, see the hand wipe across his face.

“Not yet. Not until this is over.” 

“I am not losing you again.” 

He feels something shatter in his chest, wonders if Jack can feel it too, as he keeps his head bowed down and his body shakes with a laugh…or perhaps it’s a sob. 

“You’re not going to. I promise.”

“Jack…I–” his voice breaks, he has to pause, gulp down whatever was keeping these words buried deep inside his heart. “I love you.”

A beat, and Mac’s heart stops. 

Jack looks up into the camera, his tongue waves over his lips. 

Mac watches the veins in his neck stretch out, he’s gulping down something too.

Fear, perhaps?

No. Jack Dalton is a fearless man, whether he admits it or not.

It’s only a seconds, at most a minute before Jack speaks again, but it feels like _hours_. 

“I know.”

Mac flinches as he hears a high pitched screech of feedback. He squints through a grimace, sees Jack lifting his foot and squashing on something on the ground. His earpiece. 

He looks at the camera once again, his eyes narrowed, a frown on his face. A nod. A salute. 

He enters the door, out of the camera’s view. 

It isn’t until an agonizingly long amount of hours later that he comes stumbling back out, limping_, _bruised_, _bleeding, and dragging the body of Tiberius Kovac, a sight which makes Mac the happiest man alive, though he’ll be a hell of a lot happier when Jack is wrapped in his arms’ embrace.


End file.
